A chief
by Renensmee13
Summary: Sanji loves a girl called Gemma and when old friends come to town what will happen to the couple and how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, I want to start a story that will go on for a while. I'm in school so I'm gonna write this when I wake up or go to bed. I also have exams and HW so I'll have to do them too. **

**Luv Renesmee13 x **

**P.S Plz keep reading :D **

Chapter 1 – Who are they?

Men surrounded us but I couldn't see because Sanji kept me behind him so I was protected. I peeked around him to see who they were."SAM!" I shouted. I came out from behind Sanji.

"What are you doing Gemma?" Sanji asked reaching out to me. I turned and smiled at him.

"It's okay I know them." He stopped and returned next to Luffy and everyone else.

"Gemma!" I turned to see Sam standing right in front of me. A huge smile grew across his face. He picked me up and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. He set me down and kissed the top of my head.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked with an excited voice. All the crew was walking towards us.

"We've been looking for you." One crew member said. I smiled at him then turned to see everyone's faces confused.

"Everyone this is the Song Crew, they saved me from my death when I was very young." I smiled at Sam who was now standing next to me.

"We've missed you Gemma." One crew member shouted.

"I've missed you all so much." I said.

"Will you come back with us?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry I'm with the straw hats now." I turned around to see everyone smiling at me. Sanji walked up to me and stood behind me with his hands around my waist.

"Oh I see." Sam's face was showing how sad he was about me not going with them.

"Well good-bye again." He said.

"Bye." I smiled. Suddenly there was a loud thud and everyone looked around.

"What was that?" I said.

"Up there." Nami said pointing up on the building. We all looked up to see a figure of a man standing on the roof.

"It's a marine." Jake, the second commander, said. Everyone hide in the row of shops. I went into a small restaurant with Sanji, Luffy, Zolo and Sam.

"Hey what's going on?" The man behind the bar said.

"There is a marine out there." I whispered shouted at him. Suddenly everyone in the restaurant ran to hide.

"It's ok we'll kick his butt if he comes anywhere near you." Sanji said with his eyes like hearts. He picked up my hands and dragged me out the back. Zolo, Luffy and Sam followed and kept looking behind to see if he was coming. Suddenly the ground shook and the marine was coming towards us with death in his eyes. We ran through the back streets as fast as we could. Suddenly he was in front of us. I let out a scream and the marine swung his arm round and I went flying.

"GEMMA!" Sanji's voice shouted. Then it all went black.

When I woke up all I could see was Chopper looking over me. When my eyes adjusted I got up slowly.

"So your awake?" He asked. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. In the chair next to me was Sanji. Nami and Luffy were in each other's arms on a sofa. Zolo was on the floor and Ussop was lying on another sofa. They were all fast asleep.

"Sanji's been worried about you the whole time." Chopper said as he put away his thermometer.

"Aw the idiot." I said pushing a piece of hair out of his face.

"Yeah he sure is." Chopper looked at him and smiled. "He wanted to help as much as he could."

"That's just the type of guy he is." I smiled and laughed. That woke him up and everyone else started to wake up too.

"Gemma!" Nami said. Everyone came over to me and Nami hugged me.

"Gemma are you ok?" Sanji asked with a very worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine Sanji." I smiled and he kissed me. I blushed and turned towards everyone else again. "So what happened?" I asked.

"Well that marine hit you and you were out cold." Nami said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Obviously Sanji killed him, well he would have if we didn't pull him off." Zolo rubbed his eyes.

"Idiot." I whispered and smiled.

"Shall we get going?" Chopper asked.

"Only if Gemma is up to it." Nami looked at me and smiled. I nodded and got out of the bed. I grabbed my coat and we all made our way towards the ship.

"Uh Oh." Luffy said before we got a chance to see the ship. When we got to where Luffy was standing we saw what the 'Uh Oh' was for. Our ship had been surrounded by Marines.

"Thanks to Sanji almost killing the guy we can't get onto our ship." Nami hit Sanji over the head.

"Sorry guys this is my entire fault." I looked at the ship instead of them but I knew their eyes were on me.

"No it isn't, we didn't know you were going to get tracked and almost killed." Luffy said putting his hands on my shoulders. I knew that they would all be there for me through thick and thin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, I hope you enjoy this. I was up till 11pm last night and I woke up early this morning to write this.**

**Luv Renesmee13 x **

**P.S Plz keep reading :D **

Chapter 2 – Hide out

We waited in a nearby hotel, the people there were so nice. We all got rooms and everyone was getting nervous. We didn't know when we could get back on our ship or if we ever could. I shared a room with Sanji, Nami and Luffy shared one and Zolo, Ussop and Chopper shared one too.

I sat on the pillows that were laid out by the window and watched the Marines surround our ship. Sanji and Zolo had gone out to find some food and supplies. The door opened and I jumped as it connected with the wall.

"Were back." Sanji shouted. I couldn't see his face through all the bags of food and supplies. Suddenly a bag fell off his foot and with his right foot caught it before it touched the floor.

"I'll help you." I got up and rushed over. I took 3 bags and the one on his foot and up them on the bed. He put his down too and we sat on the bed looking at them.

"What exactly did you two buy?" I asked. He looked through one bag that was next to him. He pulled out a small packet of matches and 3 candles.

"We bought what was necessary," He winked, "I want us to cherish this moment." I giggled and he lit the candles on the table. We turned off the lights and snuggled up on the sofa. He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Your warm." I whispered. I could feel him smiling on my head which made me smile.

"Your warmer." He pulled me closer and I watched the window. Suddenly there was a loud bang which made me jump. There were fireworks outside. It looked beautiful and fit the moment perfectly. Then the door swung open and Luffy ran in.

"There's a festival!" He shouted. We looked up from where we were sitting. His face grew aware of what he interrupted. "Oh Sorry." He backed out of the room and went to close the door.

"Wait luffy!" I shouted. I jumped out of Sanji's arms and ran to the window.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I wanna go." I beamed at them and pointed out the window.

Everyone got packed up and we started our way to the festival. We tried to hide ourselves as best as we could from marines. We hoped they might retire for the night and go back to their ship. All I wanted is for everyone to have fun. I didn't let go of Sanji's hand the whole night. We danced, we played games, we watched the fireworks and we even had dinner in the middle of it all. I loved it and it was the first time I had felt so happy in ages. I think that's how everyone felt. I didn't want to go back to the ship I wanted to stay here with everyone and for this to never end. But sadly things come to an end and tonight the end was just beginning.

"Gemma!" A shout came from behind us. I turned around in my seat to find Jay my bestfriend standing there. What was he doing here? I got up out of my seat.

"Jay what are you doing here?" I asked him as he hugged me tight. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Our school reunion is a trip around the 10 islands in this area of the sea." He said and I looked behind him to see everyone from my old school there.

"Why didn't I get an invite?" I asked. Now all the straw hats were standing behind me and Sanji had his arms around my waist.

"Well with you all being wanted pirates we didn't want to give away your location." He said with a smile. I smiled back and thanked him.

For the rest of the night we danced together, Sanji and I had a great time. Obviously there had t be a fight between Sanji and Zolo and it turned out to be a dancing fight. My Sanji won by far with his last move but I wont go into too much detail. I think it must have been 2am when we went back to the hotel. It turned out that my friends were in the next hotel along. We all said good-night and went to bed. Sanji relit the candles and we had the most amazing night in the whole world.


End file.
